Recently, the number of requests for the compression of raw data that is generated by an image sensor or the like and is image data before the execution of a demosaic process and the like has been increased.
As a coding system of image data, there is MPEG-4 Part 10 (Advanced Video Coding, hereinafter, referred to as AVC). Recently, in order to improve the coding efficiency, standardization or an coding system, called High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) has been progressed by Joint Collaboration Team—Video Coding (JCTVC) chat is a joint standards organization of International Telecommunication Union Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T) and International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission (ISO/IEC) (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In such a coding system, a method for snaking a prediction of a residual signal between components has been considered (for example, see Non-patent Document 2).